


万有引力

by wangxi_cuo



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxi_cuo/pseuds/wangxi_cuo
Summary: 双性恋喻队被掰直的雷人故事金威廉性转警告喻队 x 金妹妹破处





	万有引力

蓝雨和一个业余队伍进行了一场友谊赛。比赛结束后，大家正准备离开赛场，对方却有一个队员气呼呼地摘了耳麦，冲到喻文州面前叫嚣：“我要跟你PK。”

喻文州是电竞圈中翘楚。他手速不快众所周知，但每每战而不败，都是胜在招数够脏。被对方记恨要PK不是第一次了。他认真地从头到脚打量了一眼对方，速度慢得几乎有点羞辱，片刻才笑眯眯地回道：“好啊。”

黄少天也看了看对面这个人。那虽然是个男生，长得却很俊俏，眉清目秀，唇红齿白。别人认识的喻文州，沉静内敛，有责任感也靠得住，只有黄少天知道，他们兴趣广泛的队长，咸甜不忌，男女通吃。他不禁翻了个一百八十度的白眼，对着对面的青年颇有深意地说了一句：“你小心哦，我们队长的心啊，不但脏，而且还很花。”

一顿稀里哗啦的战斗结束，喻文州又靠脑细胞取胜。他忽然有点意犹未尽，心痒痒地想问对方要个联系方式。不知什么时候开始，他发觉只要长得漂亮的，不论男女他都能上。而最近这一段时间和他有过关系的无一例外都是男生。金威廉长得着实好看，他想和他一起过个身心愉悦的周末，完事后无牵无挂地再见，然后在自己通讯录上添上又一个有需要时能联系的对象。正这样想着，战败的对手却早已经气跑了，最后他只看到他套上摩托车头盔绝尘而去的背影。就连名字也还是问了别人后才知道的。

几个月后的一个晚上，刚结束了训练的喻文州独自走在街上。九十点钟的光景，繁忙的城市浓妆初上，四处霓虹璀璨，夜生活才刚刚开始。他插着口袋慢慢走，不经意留意到他前面一个身材高挑的女孩子，一头俏丽的金色短发，黑色漆皮的机车夹克，下身是同样漆皮的黑色超短裙，雪白的长腿裸露在外，光脚穿着一双白色匡威，性感之余又有点撩人的清纯。喻文州久不近女色，忍不住多看了两眼，不禁好奇她正面究竟是怎样一张脸。

有两个男的一直尾随她，没多久突然凑到她面前，还猴急地动起手来。喻文州眼见她猛地把其中一个推倒在地，抬脚就踩，似乎力气还不小。他还来不及偷笑，另一个人就从后面抱住她，她无法挣脱，便完全被制住了。喻文州赶紧快步追上去，一把把她拉过来，又抬起一脚在另一个男人肚子上用力踹了一下，这才把两个醉酒闹事的男人都打发了。

他转过头去看她的脸。一点若有似无的淡妆，更显得如描如绘，标致的嘴唇上不过一点淡彩，清纯得近乎凛冽。

喻文州有种失而复得的窃喜：“怎么是你？”

金威廉抬起头斜眼他，丝绸吊带的领口露出一片雪白的胸口。喻文州不禁失笑，本能地伸手托住了对方一边的胸抖了抖：“你还喜欢玩这个？”

两个人的脸都刷的一红。喻文州摸过的胸不在少数，无论是无可比拟的弹性还是舒适的温度都告诉他，这是真的。他的手尴尬地缩回来停在半空：“对不起……”

怎么是个女的？

金威廉一张俏脸烧得通红，猛地一把拎起喻文州的胸口。喻文州本能地抬手想躲飞过来的耳光，可对方却只是生涩而狂乱地搂住他亲吻。喻文州实战经验丰富，又没有忌口，觉得是男是女都不过如此，半秒钟便进入状态，从善如流地投入了热吻，手也环上了对方的细腰。两人停下来换气的时候他凑到对方耳边，声音低了半度：“要不要去我家？离这里很近……”

其实并不是很近。喻文州招了一辆出租车，把金威廉塞了进去，自己也坐到她旁边。她身体僵直，似乎有点羞怯，喻文州却毫不在意地又开始亲她，手从皮衣的下摆伸进去，熟练地扯开内衣扣子，手指大胆地从下围伸了进去，攀上柔软的乳肉，整个裹在自己掌心揉弄，甚至还用食指和中指夹住了顶端轻轻一捏，惹得她不可抑制地发出一声尖叫。

喻文州不免有点好奇，手伸到她两腿中间——果然已经湿了。他一路摸索上去，手停在她腿间最柔软的地方，借着短裙的遮挡肆意抚摸，继续热情地与她接吻。

可怜的司机从后视镜里看得口干舌燥，差点把车开上人行道，万没有想到这个戴着眼镜长相斯文的男生，居然这么会玩。

两个人稀里糊涂地回到家，都有些衣衫不整。喻文州关了门，把她抵在门上。她的机车夹克褪了一半，勒在肘间。胸衣早在车里的时候就被喻文州拉乱了，而此刻他又把背心的吊带也拉了下来，和胸衣的肩带挂在一起，露出大半个胸。他紧紧把她贴在门上，把遮着胸口的最后一点布料也翻下来，小巧的乳房弹跳出来，被他立刻接上含入口中。敏感的乳头在他口中变得坚硬，来回地摩擦着舌尖。

他摸着她的大腿一路从裙底往上，摸到蕾丝底裤的边，勒着肉一点点地往下扯，想卸下她最后一道防线。她的底裤也是肉粉色的，和胸衣成套。喻文州忽然想，还指不定谁睡睡，说不定一切都早有预谋。

金威廉已经有点迷乱，发红的眼睛逐渐湿润，发出一声声不甚明朗的呜咽。喻文州喘着气问她：“去床上？”却没等她回答就单手把她抱起来，进入卧室，小心翼翼地把她铺到床上，一边和她缠绵地接吻，一边自己也脱了队服，整个人架在到她两腿中间，来回地用坚硬的性器磨着她腿间的柔软。每蹭过阴唇中间的位置，她的喘息都愈加厚重。等到自己的性器都被她的体液打湿，他就用手扶着轻车熟路地往里送进去。可没进去多深，就意外地受到阻滞。

“你……”

他被这个发现弄得措手不及，脑门上都渗出汗来，硬是忍着强烈的冲动问她：“要停吗？”

金威廉低头咬着唇，刘海都被汗打湿了搭在额上，清隽的脸愈发显出一种透明的白。她皱着眉，却轻轻摇了摇头，用力抓紧他肩头浑圆的肌肉：“继续……”

他狠下心进入，慢慢感觉到那一层膜怎样刮着自己，又怎样被碾压破碎。他看着自己青筋暴起的粗大性器慢慢在她身下进出，带出她受伤的鲜血，几乎有一种陌生的愧疚。情欲涨到极点，内疚令他前所未有的兴奋，却突然想起小学的时候和隔壁班的女生偷吻，情窦初开，不带一丝性意味。

金威廉整张脸都抬起来埋在他肩头，修长的双腿被迫环在他腰间，呻吟近乎凄惨，整张脸都被眼泪浸透了。喻文州尺寸大得吓人，即便再温柔也令人难以招架，何况她还是第一次。身体没有选择，被粗暴而强硬的打开，用撕裂的伤口换来之后逐渐顺畅的抽插。

她只能在陌生的疼痛中慢慢适应节奏，双手轻抵着喻文州硕大的胸肌，把身体完全交给他掌控，让他反反复复顶向自己最敏感的地方，用致命的节奏把自己推向高潮。

好在喻文州还有最后一点理智。他要了她两次，便恋恋不舍地从她身体里退出来，拖着她的手去淋浴房洗澡。两个人面对面站着，他还牵着她的手，有些发怔地看着花洒里的水浇在她清瘦的身体上。

“当然是女生”喻文州自嘲地笑了笑，看着她的眼神近乎迷醉，自言自语道，“我也是昏了头……怎么可能有男人这么好看。”

金威廉站在他对面有些害羞，一直低着头，仿佛刚才身体的交合比不过此刻在灯下赤裸相向。喻文州蹲下来看她的伤口，手指在阴户中间轻轻点了点，指腹便晕上了一圈鲜血。阴唇因为刚才激烈的性爱还红肿着，微微外翻。他上一秒还在心疼，下一秒却又像恶魔似的被自己造的孽深深吸引，干脆把她抱到身上，准确地对着伤口又用力地插了进去。刚刚才微微收拢的穴口又被猛地撑开。

金威廉疼得尖叫，想拼命抓住点什么稳住自己，手胡乱挥了两下，最后还是只好搂着他。她的手指嵌入他的皮肤，在他肩头边哭边骂他：“喻文州……你混蛋！”

花洒浇得人睁不开眼睛。喻文州抱着她湿漉漉地从淋浴房出来，又回到床上，一路甚至没有从她身体里抽出来。他把她抱在身上用力地上顶，胸肌反复蹭着她敏感的乳头。犹嫌不足，又把她压下来，双腿托到自己肩头，更凶狠地插了进去。

不间断地抽插，做爱，没有停歇。喻文州不厌其烦地看着她脸上的种种迷人的表情，隐忍，放纵，和她达到高潮时的流光溢彩。他也觉得自己很混账，可他早就已经无法思考了。

一直疯到下半夜，他们才相拥着昏睡过去。梦里他仿佛听到她在自己耳边说“我喜欢你很久了……”喻文州迷迷糊糊回了一句“我也喜欢你。”这两个字在他这里并没有什么稀奇，只是每次这么说，他都以为自己是真心的。

第二天一早他就被黄烦烦的电话吵醒。他忽然想起什么，猛地转过头去，身边却没有人。他四下张望，一切都没有什么不同，只有床单上斑驳的血迹，还留着他摧毁别人贞操的证据。一切都太像一场梦，美得雌雄莫辩的青年，着魔般无法自控的自己，和美好到不真实的性爱。

他呆呆坐在床上，回忆着昨夜的一切，开始疯狂地想念她。她的一切，都令他意乱情迷。


End file.
